


I Was Lookin For Some Good Old Satisfaction

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, im tired and wanted to try something new, sorry if its a little trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “You knew exactly… what you were doing” Gwil breathed, finally shoving the expensive jacket away, quick to start work on his own, pushing Ben to sit on the bed. The blond eye level with the bulge in his pants. Lord, give me strength Ben thought, closing his eyes and biting his lip, he’d been thinking of that cock all afternoon, thinking about how he wanted nothing more than to have it fucking him so hard his organs rearrange themselves.akagwil is a little jealous after the BAFTA's





	I Was Lookin For Some Good Old Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, so heres an update to the series, sorry for the wait, been doing other narratives, but i couldnt help myself, harlee is truly with us tonight.  
> i tried something new with the smut, tried to go a bit more subtle, so sorry if its trash, im also a bit tired 😫

The past couple days had been interesting to say the least.

You’d had the video, which had earnt him an eerily short few text messages (Gwil had wanted to know whose idea it had been- Joe’s, and then how long they’d been hanging out- not very long, after the video was done Ben had left to do his own thing) and then it had been the BAFTA’s, which was… strange.

He hadn’t been around Gwil for a while, the two’s schedules being too busy to allow them to really see each other much except for a few times at home (when they’re both too tired to do much) so already there was bound to be a little fragility between them, maybe a hint of love-sickness. Then when you take the video into consideration, the fact that Gwil was a little icy when they met up for the BAFTA’s was understandable. Ben himself didn’t mind one bit (it meant there’s a fair chance he might get a good fuck tonight).

Then, almost as if Joe could actually understand social cue’s, he decided to be clingy all night, further ruffling Gwil’s feathers to the point of the brunet actually physically separating the two men, Ben yanked against his boyfriend’s side. The brief but damning show of assertion enough to leave the blond feeling a fair bit hot under the collar, swallowing thickly and trying to shake the memory of how those arms felt holding him down.

The rest of the night continues like that, Joe and Ben barely able to sneak away for one photo without Gwil hunting them down and all but growling at Joe at times, his hand barely leaving Ben’s shoulder or lower back all night. It was unbelievably hot, and it was made almost maddeningly so because the blond knew he was in for a rough one once the ceremony was over, he could feel it in the heaviness of Gwil’s hand, could see it in his eyes, the eyes ready to take him apart whenever their gazes crossed paths.

They get a fair bit tipsy that night after the ceremony, a predicament that only lands Ben further into Gwil’s bad books, given that Joe is absolutely hammered, and practically hanging off the blond’s shoulder, thrusting his phone into his face every minute or so. Ben saw Gwil sulking a couple times, but doesn’t dwell on it, not when Joe is such a bloody mess.

However, maybe Joe had it all planned out the whole time, because then they’re heading home early (to get Joe in bed and away from anymore alcohol) the ride to the hotel tense, especially with the two fairly sober males mentally undressing each other the whole time. Ben can feel the knot in his stomach roil, his heart a beat quicker than usual, because Gwil is looking at him like _that_ and his pants are now much too tight.

They help Joe up to his room, Ben and Gwil taking one arm each as they march him into the elevator and then to his room, the red-head groaning and complaining about being taken from the party too early. Though Ben is pretty sure that if Joe had even another sip of liquor, he’d have to get his stomach pumped.

They place him on his bed carefully, Joe still complaining, and then grabbing at Ben’s collar, slurring something about wanting to share a bed again, and Ben feels his skin turn red hot, Gwil’s eyes burning into the back of his head as he rolls the drunk older male onto his side. “Alright, shut your mouth before someone get’s hurt, buddy” Ben chuckles, only half joking as he peels the other’s shoes off, Gwil at this point moving back out into the hall.

“Ben, Benny” Joe calls as the blond starts towards the door, said male pausing and turning to look at Joe, the man grinning at him “have fun.” Ben feels a thankful smile slip onto his face, chuckling and calling Joe batshit crazy as he leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

In the hall, Gwil is nowhere to be seen, and despite being slightly disheartened with a hint of concerned, Ben continues to their room anyway, assuming he’d come across Gwil on the way there.

When he finally reaches said room, his boyfriend is still absent, and Ben can feel the beginnings of worry when all of a sudden, he’s being shoved in and smothered with a flurry out mouth and hands and _Gwilym_. Already there are hands against his arse, pinching and squeezing and ripping sounds of relief from the shorter man, the two shuffling back quickly towards the bed, Ben’s jacket already being worked from his shoulders.

“You knew exactly… what you were doing” Gwil breathed, finally shoving the expensive jacket away, quick to start work on his own, pushing Ben to sit on the bed. The blond eye level with the bulge in his pants. _Lord, give me strength_ Ben thought, closing his eyes and biting his lip, he’d been thinking of that cock all afternoon, thinking about how he wanted nothing more than to have it fucking him so hard his organs rearrange themselves.

As Gwil’s unbuttoning his long-sleeve, Ben run out of patience, leaning forward and closing his mouth over the tent through the fabric of the brunet’s pants. The material of the clothes feel horrid against his teeth but being able to feel the stiff heat of Gwil’s cock underneath it all is enough to keep him coming back for more. Above him, his boyfriend is groaning, fingers slipping against the buttons as his mind turns into a pile of mush.

For a long few moment’s Gwil stands frozen, enjoying the sensation of Ben sucking at him through his pants, admiring the desperate, focused look on his face, the pretty red tinge covering his cheeks. He’s gorgeous, and he’s all Gwil’s.

Caught up with trying to find out how to give a blowjob through two layers of cloth, Ben almost startles when a hand slides up through his hair, before yanking his head back. Ben not daring move as Gwil starts to unbutton his shirt, hands sliding up underneath and grazing over the hot, solid muscles of Ben’s pecs and shoulders. Once the item of clothing is off, Gwil’s shoving him back onto the bed, before rolling him onto his stomach, the blond gasping at the toughness of his hands, especially once they close over the globes of his arse and squeeze, a buzz of electricity coursing up his spine in response to the harsh grip.

Then his pants are being torn off, jerked from his hips and slid off his legs in one fluid motion, his underwear quick to follow. Ben can’t help but feel a grin split his face, having temporarily forgotten his secret weapon.

“You- is that…Benjamin Hardy, you dirty little slag” Gwil breathed, slowly pulling a plug from the dreadfully turned on blond male. “You were waiting all night, ready at any moment for me to fuck you senseless, Jesus, love…” Gwil sighed, his voice incredulous but so incredibly turned on, the rasp and gravelly tone of his voice making Ben weak at the knees.

Then he can hear the zip of an undone fly and the chink of a belt being unbuckled, and then there’s a dip in the bed, and hands against his hips, tugging him up until he’s on his knees, arms limp, his chest and face pressed into the mattress. His back ached slightly at the bend, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to care about much once Gwil’s cock found its way home.

He need not wait long, because then the hands on his hips are squeezing, and he feels a soft probe, before he’s completely impaled on the other males long, stiff cock, the sensation sending Ben moaning into the pillow. After all evening wishing for it, it was almost too much.

Gwil quickly found his pace after that, his jealousy and need to mark his little blond up taking over, his fingers pressing marks into the fair skin of his hips. Ben has the thick material of the quilt between his teeth, fists filled with pillow as he lays there and takes it, takes the good, hard fucking.

“Joe may have shared a bed with you… but he’ll never share this with you” Gwil groaned, a hand moving from his hip to close over the back of Ben’s neck, hard enough to pull the air from Ben’s lungs in the form of a moan, and hard enough so he’ll know people will see in the morning, see whose he is. See who gets to fuck him into the mattress whenever they so please.

“Never… oh fuck, never, all yours” Ben whined, his voice somewhat muffled, but Gwil understanding perfectly the fine, the brunet groaning, before fucking in earnest, the bed creaking in disagreement with the actions of its inhabitants. Ben wiggles a hand down to wrap around his cock, jerking himself off in time with Gwil’s thrusts, the brunet groaning appreciatively, taking in the gorgeous sight that is his beautiful boyfriend getting himself off on the end of his cock.

It doesn’t take long after that before Ben’s climax hits him hard, a particularly powerful roll of the brunet’s hips the thing to do him in, the blond crying out and likely disturbing both neighbours and Joe in his throes of ecstasy, his hand and the bed sheets covered in his spend. Meanwhile, Gwil’s gone out of rhythm behind him, hips turning erratic as Ben clenches around his sensitive cock, giving a final gasp that sounds more like a shout as he comes deep into his partner. Gwil weakly pushing Ben out of the way before collapsing onto the mattress, barely missing the damp patch from Ben, chest heaving and face soft with a satisfied smile.

“How’s that for ‘#makeGwiljealous?’” the taller male chuckles, running a hand up through his hair, and Ben can only chuckle, looking to the wall furthest from them.

“I think we succeeded, considering the plan all along was just a smart ploy to get you to fuck me till I forget my own name” Ben explained, cheeky grin on his face as Gwil turns to look at him, a slightly surprised but mostly impressed look on his face, the brunet leaning in to press a soft kiss to Ben’s lips.

“Smart little buggers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request below, or hmu on [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)  
> im always down for a chat!!


End file.
